


Earp-ilicious Game Night

by Salted_Limez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Busting Out An Old Wii, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Game Night, Just Dance, Mario Kart, Murderous Unicorns Are Briefly Mentioned, Peppermint Schnapps Taste Like College Apparently, They're Livin' La Vida Loca, Waves Loves Yoshi, Wayhaught is endgame, Wynonna Is Basically A Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Limez/pseuds/Salted_Limez
Summary: Waverly finds the Earp sister's old Wii and Nicole And Wynonna compete as always.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Earp-ilicious Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> And Welcome back yall! I was going to post this as a two-parter for Emily and Kat's birthdays, but I figured with both the excitement of Wynonna Earp coming back in March and the devastating news of it being canceled on SyFy, I figured we could all use a little pick me up. 
> 
> So this is basically the product of my caffeinated yet math tortured brain, and from when my brother and I pulled out our old Wii to just play and hang out a little while ago, so yea, enjoy ;)
> 
> Some small disclaimers: I know I mixed up the songs from different Just Dance's, but they were just too good not to include. This is also not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“Yo Haughtshot!”

Wynonna flew into the sheriff’s department, sitting on Nicole’s desk, narrowly missing her coffee mug. Documents fluttered off the desk as a poorly drawn picture in crayons was slapped down in front of her. Nicole picked up the paper, looking at the purple balloons and blue squares with green stick figures.  _ ‘Game Night’  _ was scrawled across the top in rough handwriting. “What’s this about Earp,” she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

“All Babygirl told me was to tell you to come to the homestead tonight. She found some old gaming console.” Wynonna shrugged. “Anything after that and all I heard was ‘blah blah heart eyes for Nicole blah blah blah food and drinks.” She pulled out her phone, reading a new message before she hopped off the desk, a pencil cup shaking dangerously near the edge till Nicole steadied it. “Be there or be straight Haught!”

Nicole glared at Wynonna as she stole a powdered sugar donut off another deputy’s desk. “Are you at least going to pick up my papers Earp?” 

“Nah you got it handled, plus you’re tall enough to reach them.” The brunette stepped out from behind the counter’s gate. “And I have a date with whiskey, peacemaker, and some idiot revenant named Ike anyways. Peace out Red!”

Nicole watched as Wynonna went out the front doors, almost slamming into an oblivious Lonnie on the way to her motorcycle. She sighed, shaking her head in amusement before setting down the now out of order papers on her desk. 

“Earps.”

.

.

.

Waverly heard the crunch of tires on gravel as she was pulling out a black gaming system, blowing off the layer of dust that had gathered on the top over time. As she passed by the TV, she plugged in the game box and pulled out the sensor bar and remotes, tossing one at Wynonna’s stomach where she was laying on the couch. “Nic’s here, can you let her in please?”

Wynonna hummed, only looking up when she felt her feet being pushed off of the coffee table. She watched as Waverly glared at her. “Alright Alright, I’ll go let her in.” Wynonna stood up and moved towards the door, brushing off her shirt from where the remote had made a dusty imprint. “How old is that thing anyways Waves?” As she undid the deadbolt she heard Waverly yell back something about it being from 2006. “Sup Haught, what’s the secret password?”

Nicole held out a package of donuts, watching as they were snatched up and Wynonna moved away from where she was blocking the door. “Based on that Wyn, I’d say it was donuts.” She chuckled as Wynonna practically shoved a whole donut into her mouth. “So what was made in 2006?” 

The answer to that was Wynonna tossing an item at her head. 

The redhead ducked, throwing up her left hand as a black remote flew above her. As she studied the remote in her hands she saw the word  _ ‘Nintendo’  _ engraved on the rubber jacket accompanied by a grey strap. She hummed.  _ I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid with my Aunt and Uncle _ .

Waverly appeared in the hallway, stepping in front of Nicole and placing her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “Well in case you haven’t figured it out Baby, it’s our old Wii system.” She leaned in, kissing Nicole. “Come on Nic, we need to go make sure Wyn doesn’t eat all of the food.”

“Too late Babygirl!”

Waverly rolled her eyes, and tugged Nicole all the way in, closing the door behind them. “I found it while cleaning and figured after the week we had we should have a game night.”

Nicole thought back to the week and its events, nodding her head with Waverly’s statement. The three of them definitely deserved a little bit of rest and relaxation. 

After all, the week had been hectic. They had found out that Purgatory was home to  _ actual  _ unicorns. The only problem with that is they weren’t as magical and sparkly as the fairy tales had made them seen, but more murderous and fiery. 

Then there had been the wild pack of gnomes that lived in the forest and had been looking for a wife, only leaving when Wynonna had shot each and every one of them out of a leaf blower. 

And of course, there had been the three revenants that had been wreaking havoc by using their powers to teleport citizens around town and leaving them in odd places, one being the roof of Nicole’s house. She’d only realized there was someone on her roof when she heard a tapping on the window during her shower.

She shivered at the thought.  _ Yep, we definitely need this tonight.  _

“Are you two googly-eyed dorks going to come and play or am I going to have to obliterate my old high score by myself?” 

Nicole and Waverly shared a look, shaking their heads simultaneously. “Yeah we’re coming Wyn, chill your horses,” Waverly shouted back as they started to walk back to the living room.

Each one picked their remote, Nicole and Wynonna both grabbing plain colors while the other Earp chose a neon green one with Yoshi stickers covering it. Nicole raised her eyebrows at Waverly’s choice.

Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “What? He’s cool and cute.” She tilted her head in thought, a mischievous grin growing on her face. “It’s something you two have in common Miss Haught.” 

Nicole laughed, kissing the top of Waverly’s head. “You’re cute too Waves.” 

Wynonna gagged. “Blarf, you two make the  _ Notebook _ look bleak.”

“Ok ‘Nonna, cut it out so I can cream both of you at our first game.” Waverly reached for a disc case that was on the bookshelf by the TV. “Some good old  _ Just Dance _ ,” Waverly told them, smirking as both Wynonna and Nicole groaned. 

“Babygirl, you know you’re going to kick our ass at that right?” Nicole nodded at Wynonna’s statement, looking at Waverly for answers. 

“I know.” She slid the disk in the Wii box, pointing her remote at the sensor bar to pull up the game. “Plus I thought you guys might want to go against each other and try to beat a high score, or am I wrong?” Nicole and Wynonna glowered at each other as the other Earp flicked through the songs.

“You’re going down Haughtsauce!” Wynonna sat smugly, crossing her arms as she saw Nicole try to prepare a comeback.

“I haven’t lost just yet Earp.” Nicole rocked on her heels where she stood, eventually leaning into the older Earp’s space. “Or should I say,  _ Aphrodite _ ?”

“Bring it on then,  _ Frogger _ ”

Waverly snorted at that one as Nicole shot daggers (or as dagger-y as they could be) at her fiancé. She queued up three songs, explaining the order to the other two women. “I figure Wyn and I can go first, then Nicole and I, and you two can end it on a competitive note, deal?”

“Deal.”

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later and the group was panting, everyone choosing to take a break from their dancing workout before the big finale. Nicole ran her hand across her face as Waverly drank tea from her orange water bottle, Wynonna popping a few skittles in her mouth.

In the long run, they had chosen to alternate between playing the songs Waverly had ready and ones they saw while scrolling through the list. First, the sisters had danced to  _ Let it Go  _ from frozen, each putting up a fight until Wynonna eventually won, beating her past high-score and screaming a ‘ _ BOO-YAH BABY!’  _ Waverly had only half-heartedly rolled her eyes and mumbled a ‘whatever,’ secretly smiling at her sister’s happiness. 

The next important round they played was Nicole and Waverly swaying along to  _ Ain’t No Mountain High Enough  _ by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. They'd even sung the verses, Waverly hitting the pitches and slides perfectly while Nicole was just slightly off-tune but with passion. The older Earp had also played her part, making barfing sounds anytime the other two kissed or giggled. 

Between those rounds, they’d taken turns pointing at the TV screen for songs like  _ Macarena _ ,  _ 4x4 _ , and after Wynonna’s insistence so she could rap,  _ Bang Bang _ . 

But now it was time for the ultimate finale. Waverly sat back on the couch, sipping from her bottle as the other two women marched up to the front of the living room, the TV casting a glow on their features making them look murderously competitive. 

“Hey Haught-to-trot, remember that time I won that drink off? Get ready for a repeat.”

“You  _ literally  _ cheated, Wynonna!”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders in indifference. “Still a win in my book.”

Waverly paused her search, her eyes reading over the details on the TV screen while her sister and fiancé bickered. “This is it. This is the one.” She looked up, finding two pairs of eyes staring back at her quizzically. “We’ve never played this one so the field’s even, and it’s one of the harder tracks so good luck.” 

They both got ready, Wynonna playing as player one, a robot in a black suit with rainbow neon bands crossing over their body. Nicole chose player two, another character in a red shirt with a khaki vest and pants, a green belt, and black leather boots pulling their outfit together. 

The beginning techno notes to  _ Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)  _ filled the homestead as the first round began, both Wynonna and Nicole walking towards each other till they had to do their separate routines. The older Earp gracefully pulled out her moves, mimicking the robotic movements and claps. 

“You know Haught if you actually want to beat me you have to try,” she said while spinning next to Nicole, almost hitting her in the head with the remote.

“I  _ am  _ trying, but it would be easier if you didn’t try to take my head off every five seconds with your remote!” Nicole ducked, spinning and pulling off the move her opponent did from earlier. The screen read  _ ‘HIT!,’  _ signaling that Nicole was effectively taking off points from Wynonna’s health. 

Eventually, the first round ended, Nicole’s character posing victoriously.

“Yes! Take that Wyn!” Nicole said, a smug grin taking up her face. The second round started up, electrifying music with a Latin beat playing. Nicole and Wynonna slid into the frame, each moving to the beat of Ricky Martin’s _Livin’ la Vida Loca_.

The redhead started humming, glancing at Wynonna who was concentrating as hard as possible, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth while she watched the game. 

Waverly watched as her financé and sister zoned in on the game, almost completely ignoring their surroundings. She reached for the bag of Twizzlers on the table, the seam of the bag splitting with a small rip.

Wynonna stiffened as she listened to Waverly snack. “Babygirl those better not be  _ my  _ Twizzlers that you’re massacring over there.” She started refocusing on the game, studying the screen. She was determined to beat her sister’s fiancé so she could grab a handful of licorice after the round. 

The golden move was coming up, Wynonna hitting it perfectly while Nicole bumped into the bookshelf by accident, huffing as an ‘ _ X _ ’ was displayed on the screen.

“ _ YES!  _ Damn straight Haught, mamma just won this round!” 

“We still have 3 rounds to go, don’t be so cocky just yet.” 

.

.

.

“What! No, uh-uh, I want a do-over Ginger spice.”

Nicole crossed her arms, her lips curling into a smirk as she looked at an awestruck Waverly and her flabbergasted sister. “I beat you fair and square Wyn, you’re just going to have to accept that.” She shrugged her shoulders, before turning to face her directly. “Oh, and while you’re at it,  _ YOU CAN SUCK IT, HA!”  _ She swung her hands down to hit her hips. Nicole started whooping and hollering, laughing at the face she got in response. 

“Ok you two children, cut it out. Wynonna, Nic won fair and square and you know it. Nicole, stop antagonizing my sister.” Waverly stood up, already plucking out the  _ Just Dance  _ game and putting in a new disc. “Now it’s time for another classic you guys.” She spun around, flourishing her remote while pressing a button. “A couple of rounds of  _ Mario Kart _ .” 

Wynonna spread out on the couch as Nicole sat on the floor, Waverly sitting criss-cross in front of her. During the character selection, Wynonna picked out Dry Bowser, claiming ‘Bowser allegiance for life,’ while Nicole chose Diddy Kong, and Waverly selected Yoshi in an old fashioned race kart. 

Nicole went through the different tracks. “Is there any specific place you guys want to start with?” She felt a pillow tap her back.

“Do you guys mind if we start with Rainbow Road? Part of me kinda wants to see how many times Haught here is going to fall off.” Wynonna threw the pillow at Nicole’s head, watching as she huffed.

Waverly stole Nicole’s remote for a moment, clicking on the selection for Rainbow Road before the other two could start arguing again. “You know, I’ve always wondered if gay people can drive better on the Rainbow Road,” she muttered, tilting her head. 

Nicole nodded, starting to agree with her fiancé before she was cut off by the horns signaling the start of the race. Everyone sat up straight, pressing the buttons on their remotes so they could get the head start boost.

As they were racing, Wynonna noticed something about the redhead, who was unfortunately in first place much to her dismay. She sped up, passing Nicole and almost pushing her off the edge of a sharp curve. “Hey Haughtrod, where’d you learn to drive like that, your Grandma?” Wynonna snickered at her own joke, not noticing how Nicole was now drifting behind her till it was too late. “Wha-”

Nicole laughed as she watched her best friend's character soar off the road. “Actually Earp, my military Grandpop taught me,” she paused while she drifted alongside a tight bend. “And maybe,  _ just maybe _ , I used to drag race with a couple of my friends from high school,” she said with a shrug. “Plus, Nedley taught me how to do some kickass moves with the police cruisers, including a couple of donuts in the Hardy’s fields ‘off the books.’” 

Both sisters' jaws dropped, Wynonna pausing the game. “Wait, you’re telling me  _ you _ used to drag race? Not only that, but Nedley let you burn rubber in Blowhardy’s fields?” 

Waverly slapped Nicole’s knee, “ _ Nicole Rayleigh Haught _ , why have I never heard about this before?” 

The redhead blushed. “I don’t know Baby, I guess I just never thought about it,” she said with a chuckle. “It kind of makes me Haught though doesn’t it?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly.

Wynonna groaned. “Haught, only I can make those jokes. When you try to make them, you sound like Nedley when he tries to hug someone,” she said as she shivered at the thought, looking into the distance dramatically. “Never again.”

Nicole grimaced at the thought of that. “Yeah Wyn, you’re kind of right.” She readied herself so she could win the race, letting a smug smile form on her face. “But let’s continue so I can finish kicking your butts to the county line.” 

.

.

.

“That’s it, I refuse to believe that this isn’t rigged,” Wynonna said while tapping her remote on the coffee table. She gestured to Nicole. “She just won almost all the races Babygirl, that makes _literally_ no sense! _”_

Waverly looked at Nicole, smiling coyly as she leaned forward to kiss her. “I know Wyn, isn’t she just awesome?” She couldn’t believe that her fiancé had smugly, and  _ Haughtly _ if she did say so herself, won almost all of the races back to back. 

Wynonna couldn’t believe them. “My  _ GOD  _ you two are incorrigible.” She rolled her eyes, grabbing two cushions and stuffing them between Nicole and her sister. The brunette groaned, covering the neck of the whisky bottle she was sipping from. “Will you two quit that in front of my whisky!” 

The couple giggled. “Sorry Wyn, we’ll stop.” Waverly turned her head towards Nicole, mouthing a quick ‘ _ for now’  _ before winking. 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her sister and best friend, watching as a secret passed between them. “Ok, fine, I get to pick our last game since I want to level the playing field with Haught-toddy.” She rolled off the couch, almost hitting Waverly in the process. Wynonna went over to the cabinet where they stored the game discs, lightly running her fingers over the different titles before slipping out a case. “I want,” she paused, turning to the other two in the homestead before giving a feral grin. “Some good old fashioned  _ basketball _ .”

Nicole snorted, coughing to cover it up before anyone could notice. The redhead went silent while Wynonna put the disc in the slot. She used to play varsity basketball, and she  _ may  _ have accidentally left that out when telling Wynonna about college. She smirked. “Alright Earp, I accept your challenge, just be prepared to lose.” 

Waverly flicked her eyes between her fiancé and her sister, sighing before taking Wynonna’s place on the couch. She shook her head at Wynonna’s cocky demeanor.  _ She has no idea she just messed up, does she?  _

.

.

.

It only took seven minutes for Wynonna to realize her mistake. 

Nicole was scoring back to back, nearly all of her shots reading  _ ‘perfect’  _ on the screen as she racked up point after point. On her last shot, the ten-point ball sailed through the air towards the net. Nicole held her breath as the ball circled the rim before it tapped on the headboard.

_ ‘Miss.’ _

“Shit,” Nicole muttered. Despite her own disappointment at the shot, she turned around, wiping the sweat from her brow as she glanced at a slack-jawed Waverly and a pale-faced Wynonna.

She scrunched her eyebrows. “Um, are you guys ok, or uh?” Nicole slowly trailed off, puzzled as to why the sisters were staring at her like that.

The sisters looked between themselves, Waverly cleared her throat. She poked her sister before saying, “you’re up Wyn, good luck.”

Wynonna swallowed her nerves. “Alright Haught, let me show you what real winners do.”  _ All I have to basically do is just copy what she did, right?  _ She lined up her first shot, arching her wrist and intensely praying for the ball to land in the hoop.

_ ‘Score!’ _

She gave a foxy grin, watching as Nicole’s eyes sparked in curiosity and a hint of nervousness before lining up her next shot, draining it perfectly and moving onto the rest of the ball rack. The first ten-point ball made the net.

Waverly hummed in realization.  _ She might actually have a chance at winning, huh.  _

.

.

.

“ _ HOLY HELL HAUGHTPOCKETS, I ACTUALLY BEAT YOU!”  _ Wynonna raised her arms, letting the remote mic-drop before whooping. She watched as Nicole grumbled about beating her in the other two games, rolling her eyes.  _ Now to end the night like a real winner.  _

She strolled into the kitchen before taking on a mischievous smirk as she reached into the liquor cabinet. ¨Celebratory shots guys?” Around the wall post, she saw the redhead and her sister nod, a twinkle of knowing in Waverly’s eye. She poured three shots, balancing them on her palms and dangling the bottle from her fingers as she brought the stuff into the living room.

Nicole took a shot, cautious as she breathed the scent in, coughing at the scent of liquid candy cane. “There’s no way I’m drinking this Wyn, it’s peppermint schnapps.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust, her mind flashing back to when she got drunk with her best friend at  _ Pussy Willows.  _

Wynonna saw the look of disgust on Nicole’s face and waited for her to look up before grinning. “No complaining Haught, this is the winner’s choice so drink up.” She clinked her shot glass with a bemused Waverly, both of them throwing the shot back with ease. “Whatcha’ waiting for Haughtshot,” she said teasingly.

Nicole braced herself for the shot, holding her breath as she threw it back, almost gagging at the mintiness. “Gee thanks, Wyn.” She licked her lips.  _ Tastes like college.  _

Wynonna poured more shots, ignoring as Nicole groaned and Waverly giggled at her. She held up her own shot, waiting for the other two to follow before making a toast.

“To game Night!” The other two echoed her before clinking their glasses one final time, each one downing the shot as fast as possible to avoid the offensive flavor.

Nicole exhaled as she tried to not focus on her peppermint shot. She glanced around the room, beaming at the Earp sisters laughing and gripping onto each other till they looked at her, smiles taking up their faces. 

_ Even if it meant drinking peppermint schnapps for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t trade this for the world.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yea, and this was also in no way inspired by my brother 'accidentally' giving me nasty peppermint schnapps. No way. Did not happen.
> 
> The songs mentioned and danced to are really good, and I highly suggest you check them out, especially Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin as it is an absolute banger. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope yall liked it, I should have something out for Valentine's Day, but you never know. 
> 
> That's it, Limez out!
> 
> P.S, I recently learned that the UK doesn't have GirlScout cookies, and I don't think I'll ever recover from that.


End file.
